unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jodi Huisentruit
Real Name: Jodi Sue Huisentruit Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Mason City, Iowa Date: June 27, 1995 Bio Occupation: TV anchorwoman Date of Birth: June 5, 1968 Height: 5' 4" Weight: 115 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Blonde hair, brown eyes Case Details: Jodi Huisentruit was a beautiful, well-liked Mason City, Iowa TV anchorwoman who vanished on June 27, 1995. She had moved there in 1993 and became an active member of the community. On the morning she disappeared, she was supposed to be at work around 4am to anchor the morning news. She overslept and was awakened when coworker Amy Kuns called her. Amy did not notice anything wrong; it seemed as though Jodi was awake and getting ready for work as they talked. When Jodi did not show up, Amy anchored the newscast. Later in the morning when she still had not shown up, the news director drove to her apartment and discovered some of her possessions scattered around her red Mazda Miata. It appeared that a struggle had taken place at it, and she was probably abducted and forced into a vehicle. An investigation and search began that day. Hundreds of volunteers, the local police, and the FBI searched for Jodi, but no trace of her was ever found. She had no known enemies and there was no other reason to suspect that she had been in any danger. Her case remains unsolved. Suspects: Police have considered the theory that Jodi might have been stalked by an obsessed fan and was later abducted and murdered by this person. However, no suspects have ever been identified. Several neighbors in her apartment complex reported hearing screams at the time that she would have been leaving for work. A white Ford van was seen around there at the time she vanished, but it is not known if it is related to her disappearance. A partial palm print was found on her car; however, it has never been matched to anyone. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 18, 1996 episode. It was also profiled on America's Most Wanted, Disappeared, and 48 Hours. Results: Unsolved. In May 2001, Jodi was declared dead; sadly, her body has never been recovered and her supposed killer has never been caught. One possible suspect in this case is convicted rapist Tony Jackson. At the time of Jodi's disappearance, he was twenty-one and lived just two blocks from the TV station. In 1998, he reportedly confessed to her murder to his cellmate. He claimed that he buried her body near a farm in Tiffin, an area that he was familiar with. However, no trace of her was found there. In 2015, it was revealed that a witness came forward and linked him to her. According to the witness, who was a friend of his, they met at a bar shortly before her disappearance. Investigators have yet to officially name him a suspect in her case. Another possible suspect in this case is a friend of Jodi's named John Vansice. He was one of the last people to see her before she vanished. He had visited her at her apartment on the night of June 26 and showed her a video from a birthday party. In March 2017, police executed a search warrant for GPS data from two vehicles that he owned. Investigators stated that it was related to their investigation into her disappearance. However, it is unknown what information, if any, was uncovered from this search. Links: * FindJodi.com * Jodi Huisentruit on Unsolved.com * Jodi Huisentruit on Wikipedia * Jodi Huisentruit on the Charley Project * Jodi Huisentruit on The Doe Network * "Not knowing is hard" * Newscasters nervous - Huisentruit case brings out media vulnerability * Friends gather again to remember Huisentruit * Newswoman: Mystery unsolved after 3 years * Rapist's rap leads to Tiffin * Rapist no longer suspected in Huisentruit case * Still waiting for new evidence in disappearance of Jodi Huisentruit * Vigil marks 6-year search * Police check house visited by Huisentruit * 20th Anniversary of Jodi's disappearance * Is Tony Jackson behind Jodi Huisentruit's abduction? * New Leads in Jodi Huisentruit Case * Police serve search warrant connected to Jodi Huisentruit cold case * Who is John Vansice? Arizona man remains a "person of interest" in Jodi Huisentruit case, police say * Jodi Huisentruit on Find a Grave ---- Category:Iowa Category:1995 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Ford-Related Cases Category:Van-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Unsolved